Heike Amir
Antecedent Heike, unlike most other children around him, approached life with sheer arrogance in his stride. Many residents performed the role of farmers, selling produce to neighbouring settlements. Heike never reduced himself to that. Often, he left with his brother Nahil and explored the area, playing games until sunset. On days where Nahil had to lend himself as a farmhand, Heike spent his time in boredom. With a lacking work ethic, Heike became invested in drawing connotations between the world. Colour represented life and promise. A lack of colour, the opposite. Months later, yellow and orange hues dominated the skyline. Nahil euphemised everything that happened around them but, aged thirteen, Heike wasn't blind. The colours, despite being warming, signalled war. Through streets littered with rubble, Heike saw only monochrome. He accepted Nahil's pleas to flee, though acted out constantly as the sights began to affect him, even if he didn't know the cause himself. Aged fourteen, Heike suffered serious burns to his right leg after the explosion of a generator—a chain effect from initial disturbances and short-circuiting—and, through bleeding limbs and haphazard bandaging, the boy contracted an infection after. Nahil lost hope that he'd ever pull through, but began to accelerate the progress in his attempts to gather legal documents and funding for getting out of the country—even if those methods were illegal. September 2017 Nahil took the plunge, leaving Heike quarantined at the UK border with forged documents. FDTN Heike's life from that point was. . . Interesting. He was inducted into Giana's house and allowed to help around the bar from time to time, though usually he spent the days hidden in his room with a colouring book marketed towards younger children, dedicated to learning a language he didn't get understand. Heike, at this time, was extremely susceptible to emotional disturbances. Anger was severe, sadness was severe, and enjoyment was severe—problems he'd acknowledged in the past yet never been able to put a term to. With every passing day, things grew worse. Heike would often exhibit random outbursts at strangers if their tone portrayed even the slightest hint of negativity, irritating Giana to the point where she no longer allowed him to work for her, just to come face to face with shattered glass and mirror pieces lining his floors later in the day. Abigail, her partner, would advocate the need for a psychologist but, without legal documentation, it was difficult. She told Giana to use her nephew, Isaac Hayes, and acknowledged his prior work with mental illnesses despite only being a training psychologist. Giana refused, though the seventeen year old got himself involved anyway. Isaac became the only one patient enough to communicate with Heike through drawings—a method the fifteen year old had previously developed to surmount the language barrier without the stress of a translator. They differentiated each other with black and red colours, learning about each other in the process, and soon Heike developed a nigh-obsession with Isaac, refusing to let him leave after their weekly sessions were over. Instead, Isaac had to bring him home with him. That would have been fine had he not been having serious issues with his sister. A few weeks earlier, his sister had played a leading role in the attempted suicide of a child named Seyn Montejano—a selectively mute boy that Isaac had been attempting to help for months on end, although unsuccessfully. Knowing her involvement, Amelie was quick to blackmail him with a secret she had discovered months prior. After that, no one ever realised her involvement. The fact that Heike got along better with Amelie was somewhat of a blow to Isaac. After engaging in a small game with a ball where the odds quickly turned 2:1, Isaac retreated to his room. During this time, Heike rapidly grew acquainted with Amelie, even with his limited English scope. Though, soon, she overemphasised her problems. Heike began to view her negatively, publicly stating that she was weak and her struggle with her conduct disorder wasn't that big achievement, and the two divulged into a heated debate. Heike left her bleeding in the middle of her own living room after discovering her association with Seyn, fully believing that those who go so far to inflict hurt on others don't deserve sympathy It was an ironic statement, considering he had done the exact same thing a few years prior. That day forth, he truly began to see himself as evil. Isaac relinquished his previous irritation with Heike, though ended up highly confused. Knowing that Heike had reached a point where functioning without him was impossible (and ultimately painting his mental health issues as BPD), he allowed him to continue to stay in the household, despite the qualms of Amelie and his mother. After the familial disputes grew too heated, both of them retreated back to Giana who welcomed Isaac with open arms. Heike was determined to apologise to Amelie, learning how to say sorry fluently. In this time, Isaac had given him his phone to occupy himself with during the times he was away at school. Through this, Heike contacted Amelie. His naïveness ultimately started the cycle. Amelie agreed to meet with him during the weekend, and days prior to this Heike spent his time devising ways to make the apology mean something. His efforts were ultimately pointless as Amelie sent her two friends Jay and Matthias to the meeting point instead, and they were more than up for physical assault. That day, Heike suffered severe wounds and bruising, only yielding when Heike revealed the passcode to Isaac's phone. After that, Isaac was instructed to go and find him. An hour later, though heavy downpour and strong gusts, he found him. The recovery period after truly sealed Heike's dependance on Isaac and, although not personally admitted, Isaac's dependance on Heike. Isaac, through other forms of social media, attempted to ask Seyn to meet with him and, after some reassurance, agreed. Seyn's method of communication was ideal—due to being mute the teenager solely communicated through words, matching Heike's preferred form of communication in drawings. Though timid at first, Seyn quickly became a second shoulder for Heike. With enough trust, Seyn decided to enlighten him as to why Isaac had failed to help him—a minimal understanding of the condition and an absolute certainty that his methods were correct. He stated he was glad to see a more patient approach this time, though feared that his old approaches would manifest again and recapped some of the more negative aspects of Isaac's personality. Heike took this quite literally. Aside from that, after hearing about Amelie's previous abuses, Heike encouraged him to tell authorities of Amelie's involvement. Seyn stated his inability to do so, though Heike ignored these requests and pressured him into it. After the deed was done, things quickly came back negatively on Seyn, who quickly pointed the finger at Heike. Although initially having no way to get to him, Amelie forced his obedience on the safety of Isaac. With his mother's disproval of her sister Giana, constant requests for him to return home were made. Eventually, he conceded though, naturally, Heike wouldn't let him leave. He conceded once more, taking Heike with him, and risked placing Heike in danger on the sheer motivation of keeping his secrets—which Matthias and Jay now knew about with his phone contents—withheld. In this, an aspect of Isaac's personality began to unveil—his desire to uphold a decent reputation. Matthias had apparently been wanting to meet with him again for a while and, with Amelie having next to free reign, it was possible. Every meeting, Heike was forced to keep secrets, even when things progressed out of physical territory and edged closer to humiliation. A notable instance was his forced cross-dressing, being publicly paraded around despite the numerous injuries to his legs, and having to be photographed as an adult entertainer despite never giving consent. Matthias was the first to note that things were going too far, and often he held Heike's hand during these sessions. With a lack of control from Isaac, Heike began to exert more dependance on Matthias, though this didn't offset his dependancy on Isaac at home. Seeing Heike's increased distress and managing to piece together a few events, Isaac shattered his vow to stay out of the conflict in exchange for his secrets. Amelie prompted Jay to reveal some of his phone's contents—most notable of which was the boy's own homosexuality—and, fearful, Isaac conceded his involvement. However, with Seyn, he began to act in the shadows, using anonymity to his advantage. After one last incident set in Matthias's own backyard, Matthias outright stated his opposition to the assault. Amelie and Jay left him, leaving him to cater to Heike's injuries himself. During his time there, Heike learned of their history—Matthias and Isaac had originally known of a boy named Joel and, after learning of Joel's involvement in crime, Isaac quickly gave all he knew to the appeals. Amelie, who was friends with all of them, attempted to make Seyn testify on Joel's behalf. He declined her, resulting in Amelie's continued abuse until he attempted suicide. Matthias stated that it was a pity their lives all got intertwined like that, emphasising that unfortunate things happen to good people. He proceeded to keep Heike for five days and, during that time, Heike endured unspeakable things. The only form of communication established was the phone call Matthias gave Isaac on the fourth night. He jeered him about how little he knew of Heike. Isaac declined, though Matthias asked whether he even knew the boy's real name. When he stuttered for an answer, Matthias whispered it down the phone line. Isaac used his last name to locate Heike's older brother. Nahil had a methodical approach to things. He devised a plan where Matthias's whereabouts could be located and, at the same time, nothing could come back negatively on Isaac. They found Heike on the fifth evening. Isaac was horrified with what he saw. The days that followed involved formally notifying the police and doing everything that they suggested, despite Heike initially denying. When Isaac learned of the reasons behind the transfer his rage fully manifested, often having to be restrained by Nahil. He was advised to leave unless he could follow the rules. With reluctance, he quelled. Matthias was a skilled manipulator—he always had been, showcased with how he involved following Joel to prison despite being immediately involved himself. The case was dragged out for a long time and the half-truths, despite Isaac knowing they weren't true, were twisted in a way that was believable—yes, Heike was mentally unstable and yes, he was an unreliable source for information and there were no other witnesses. Before the case even concluded, Heike moved to the window in his hospital room and, during the night, fell. At that point, Isaac completely broke. He screamed whether suicide was enough evidence, quickly having to be removed by Nahil. His amassed rage was enacted on Seyn. The boy, with his whiteboard, said it was going to be fine. Isaac slapped it from his hands, denting it, and walked onto the streets. After that, Seyn began to question his involvement. He pinpointed his initial betrayal as the trigger event. For a teenager that had already attempted to off himself, this was enough to make him attempt once more. Although unsuccessful, Seyn ended up comatose through blunt force trauma. Isaac visited him daily. There isn't a word to say how much Isaac hated himself at that point in time. He retreated into a shell of himself, becoming acquainted with Jay who had begun to feel remorse for the events. In attempt once again return to the cheery person he used to be he requested for drugs from Jay. A month later, he was addicted to amphetamines. Category:R-A